Monkey Teen: Getting High
by Fiery101
Summary: Gibson tells Aqua that he's been hiding drugs, she takes some, and she has the guilt from hiding it. Slight GibsonXOC


At Shuggazoom Academy, Aqua was just walking around the campus. As she was walking, she spotted Gibson sitting on the bench with a wooden box on his lap. Aqua ran to her.

Aqua: Gibson?

Gibson gasped and quickly closes the box and looked at Aqua with a guilty look.

Gibson: Aqua, hey.

Aqua: What do you have there?

Gibson becomes nervous and began fibbing at her.

Gibson: It's, uh, a science experiment I'm working on.

Aqua becomes suspicious.

Aqua: What kind of experiment?

Gibson: It's--

He sighs deeply,

Aqua: Is there something you wanna tell me, Gibson?

Gibson: Yeah, I do. Follow me.

Gibson carrys the wooden box under his arm and grabbed Aqua's hand and drags her to the boys' dormitory.

--

At Gibson's room, both Gibson and Aqua were sitting on his bed. He places the box between them.

Aqua: What's in the box anyway?

Gibson: Aqua, look. There's something that I've never told anybody else. Will you promise me not to tell anyone?

Aqua: I promise. Just tell me what it is.

Gibson: All right. Take a look.

Gibson opens the box and shows it to Aqua. She was shocked of what she have seen. It was a box of marijuana weed. She looks at him surprised.

Aqua: My God, Gibson. You're doing marijuana?

Gibson: Well, yeah. The reason why nobody knows is because... I'm afraid of what they might think.

Aqua sighs deeply.

Aqua: I can't believe this, Gibson. I better go tell the others.

As she was about to get up, Gibson grabs her arm to pull her down and she sits back down on the bed.

Gibson: You can't.

Aqua: Why not?

Gibson: Because you promised.

Aqua: Look, if we don't tell them, how are they gonna--

Gibson quickly places his finger on Aqua's lips.

Gibson: They're not gonna know, okay Aqua? We better keep this to ourselves.

He removes his finger from her lips and she sighs again.

Aqua: All right then.

Gibson takes a handful of weed, places them on a piece of cloth, and wraps them into a joint. Aqua watches him as he places the joint in his mouth, lights it up, and inhales it. He then takes it out and helds it between his fingers and looks at her.

Gibson: You wanna try some?

Aqua: I don't know, it's kinda wrong.

Gibson: Aw come on, Aqua. It's not really that bad.

When he places the joint back into his mouth and began inhaling it, Aqua nervously takes a piece of cloth, fills it with marijuana weed, and wraps it into a joint. She then places it into her mouth and Gibson grins at her.

Gibson: There you go. Now you gotta light it.

He takes out a lighter, lights up her joint, and she began inhaling it. She takes it out of her mouth and held it between her fingers. She nervously grins at him.

Aqua: I guess this is pretty okay.

Aqua puts it back into her mouth and she and Gibson continues inhaling their own joints.

--

At the girls' lounge, Fiery, Nova, Destiny, and Desire were sitting together on the couch. Just then, Aqua enters the lounge carrying a backpack.

Nova: Aqua?

She gasped and turned to the girls.

Aqua: Oh, hey.

Fiery: What do you have in there?

Aqua becomes guilty.

Aqua: It's... something.

Desire: No, seriously, what do you have in there.

Aqua: It's just something, ok?!

Destiny: Let me see it.

As Destiny gets up and tries to snatch Aqua's backpack, Aqua quickly takes it off, wrapped her arms around it tightly, and moved away from her a little.

Aqua: NO!

The rest of the girls got up.

Fiery: Aqua, what has gotten into you lately?

She began yelling.

Aqua: Nothing, ok?! You people need to mind your own business!

Everyone gave dirty looks at her.

Fiery: Well.

Nova: No need to yell at us like that, we were just--

Aqua interupts her.

Aqua: Look, I can't talk right now. I gotta go drop off my stuff up to my room and go outside.

She carrys her backpack on her back and stomped to her room.

Destiny: Somethings not right about Aqua.

Desire: Yeah, I know. Maybe you should go talk to her, Fiery.

Fiery: Uh, why me?

Nova: You're her sister, and sisters always help each other.

Fiery: She won't be able to talk to me.

Aqua came back to the lounge, the girls looked at her, but she ignores them and walked outside. They began looking at each other and sighed.

Desire: What should we do?

Fiery: Follow me.

Fiery heads to Aqua's room and the rest follows her. Whe they got to the room, they entered in and they see Aqua's backpack sitting on her bed. Fiery walked up to Aqua's bed and opens up her backpack.

Nova: What are you doing?

Fiery: Looking for what she's been hiding in there.

She starts digging into it until she find something in there.

Fiery: Oh no. You guys will never gonna believe this.

Destiny and Desire: What? What is it?

Fiery: Look.

Fiery takes out some large zip-lock plastic bags full of marijuana weed, some small cloths, and a lighter and places them on the bed. They stood there shocked.

Nova: Oh, my God. Aqua's smoking weed.

Fiery: I can't believe my little sister is doing drugs. I better go do something.

Destiny: What are you gonna do?

--

Back at campus, Gibson and Aqua were sitting together by the fountain, just talking to each other.

Gibson: Did you really told them?

Aqua: No, but I'm not sure if I wanna keep this to ourselves any longer. The guilt is really killing me.

Gibson wraps his tail around hers and his arm around her waist.

Gibson: Don't worry, you'll get over it.

Aqua: Ugh, I need some weed. Can you hand me a joint? I left mine at my dormitory.

Gibson: Sure.

He takes out a joint from his marijuana box and gives it to her, she lights it up and began smoking it.

Back at the girls' lounge, almost the whole gang were sitting down, having some kind of meeting.

Antauri: You actually found some marijuana in Aqua's bag.

Fiery: Yeah, we did.

Otto: Where exactly did she get those from?

Nova: We don't even know yet. And I don't know where she is right now.

Desire: Yeah, she just went outside without saying a word.

Sprx: You know, we haven't seen Gibson since this morning either. Maybe he's with Aqua.

Destiny: Maybe. Here's something that I'm worry about. If she's really smoking weed, then what happens if she overuses them?

Just then, Aqua shows up at the lounge, walking really slowly, placing her hand o her head, and speaking in a weak voice.

Aqua: Hey, guys.

Antauri: Aqua, are you feeling all right?

Aqua: I'm fine, Antauri. I'm just feeling a little...

She sighs deeply and fainted on the floor.

Everyone: Aqua!!

They all got up and ran to her, just to see if she's ok.

--

Later, Aqua wakes up and she realizes she's in a medical room and she sees Gibson sitting beside her. She notices that she was sleeping on a bed and Gibson was holding her hand. She looks at him and began speaking in a weak voice.

Aqua: Gibson?

Gibson gasped softly and stares at her.

Gibson: Aqua, you're ok.

Aqua: I guess I am.

Gibson: Listen, I'm really sorry for getting you to do drugs.

Aqua: It's all right. I still have the guilt and before I fainted, I was gonna tell the others that--

Gibson interrupts her.

Gibson: Don't worry, I told them already.

Aqua: You did?

Gibson: Yeah, I even told them that the marijuana was my fault. I just did that just to help you.

Aqua: Aww, Gibson.

Aqua sits up and hugs Gibson. He smiled and tenderly hugs her back.

Gibson: Let's promise not to do that again.

They broke apart and Aqua stares at him with her teary eyes and smiles.

Aqua: I agree.

She kisses him on the lips and began cuddling his warm body.


End file.
